


Resurge

by squirrelwriter36



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Discovery, Gen, Metahumans, Vibe Powers (The Flash TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelwriter36/pseuds/squirrelwriter36
Summary: The metahuman cure hadn't removed his powers completely - it only suppressed them. The Monitor returns to reawaken Vibe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Resurge

“Francisco Ramon.” The Monitor walked towards him, stopping only when Barry stepped in front. 

“The Crisis is happening, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is. You are needed. The one who holds the energy of the multiverse must be reborn if people are to be saved.”

Barry frowned, his eyes dancing between Cisco and the Monitor. “I…I don’t understand. The only one who had the ability to access the multiverse at will was - ”

“Me.” 

“You,” the man reaffirmed. “I am sorry, but this will be not be painless.”

“But I - ”

“There is no choice,” the Monitor said. “Your capacity was never meant to be suppressed. It would inevitably return. I am merely speeding up the process.” 

His skin glowed blue, the telltale color of a rippling breach. The burning thrumming across his hands increased tenfold, wrenching out a shrieking scream. Vaguely, Cisco could hear Barry shouting at the Monitor, begging him to stop. 

“I can’t. I can’t.”

Frost’s eyes glowed, her clenched hands misting. The Monitor had already vanished, ice spikes marking where he had once stood.

“Cisco? Are you - ” Barry reached for him, but Cisco stumbled back, hitting a table. 

The world turned blue, images dancing before his eyes. Visions of different people across multiple, infinite, timelines. Laughing, crying, screaming, begging. Worlds disintegrating in a wave of crimson red. Bodies running from the onslaught, dissolving once touched. 

He blinked, changing the channel. Frost, Ralph, himself, leading the charge away from the oncoming red, unable to escape. Unable to help anyone. 

“Cisco!” 

The vision altered course with Barry’s voice. He could see an endless stretch of road, careening into unyielding darkness. The Flash, the only light in this tunnel, running towards an unseen goal, body breaking before he’d ever reach his destination. 

“CISCO!” 

A resounding shockwave tore through his body, shattering the screens, shoving everyone against the wall, scorching the pristine floor of the Cortex.

His hands crackled with strength, with more power than he had ever possessed. He craned his head to the ceiling, feeling an old warmth surge across his skin, enveloping him in its tender caress. 

“Get him into a cell, _now_!” Frost warned, slumped against the wall, a hand clutching her shoulder. “Barry!”

Cisco could not be stopped. He _felt_ it, the strings of the multiverse dancing around him, the infinite paths steadily decreasing in number. Cries of hope sang into his mind, a thunderous chorus that swelled in time with his own heartbeat.

“Stay.” He raised a hand, pushing back Barry when the man rushed forward, temporarily severing the vital string that connected his friend to the Speed Force. 

No doubt. No worries. His path was clear. 

Cisco plunged into an open breach and disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> A working theory on how Cisco gets his powers back. Apologies if my writing seems clunky - I've decided to get back into it after years in art school. 
> 
> Also, when I say "thunderous chorus", I'm really thinking about the Ood's songs of captivity and freedom from Doctor Who.


End file.
